urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Maker's Song series
The Maker's Song series by Adrian Phoenix. Genres and Sub-Genres Dark Urban Fantasay / Thriller * contains elements of a thriller novel, a horror novel, a romance novel Series Description or Overview ✥ This series follows the adventures of FBI agent Heather Wallace and the mysterious, seductive vampire Dante. ✥ HIS NAME IS DANTE. Dark. Talented. Beautiful. Star of the rock band Inferno. Rumored owner of the hot New Orleans nightspot Club Hell. Born of the Blood, then broken by an evil beyond imagination. — HIS PAST IS A MYSTERY. — F.B.I. Special Agent Heather Wallace has been tracking a sadistic serial murderer known as the Cross Country Killer, and the trail has led her to New Orleans, Club Hell, and Dante. But the dangerously attractive musician not only resists her investigation, he claims to be "nightkind": in other words, a vampire. Digging into his past for answers reveals little. A juvenile record a mile long. No social security number. No known birth date. In and out of foster homes for most of his life before being taken in by a man named Lucien DeNoir, who appears to guard mysteries of his own. — HIS FUTURE IS CHAOS. — What Heather does know about Dante is that something links him to the killer—and she's pretty sure that link makes him the CCK's next target. Heather must unravel the truth about this sensual, complicated, vulnerable young man—who, she begins to believe, may indeed be a vampire—in order to finally bring a killer to justice. But Dante's past holds a shocking, dangerous secret, and once it is revealed not even Heather will be able to protect him from his destiny... ~ Goodreads | A Rush of Wings (The Maker's Song, #1) Lead's Species * FBI special agent Primary Supe * Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person narrative, from multiple POVs, mainly told from Heather Wallace's POV. Books in Series Maker's Song series: # A Rush of Wings (2008) # In the Blood (2008) # Beneath the Skin (2009) # Etched in Bone (2011) # On Midnight Wings (Sept 24, 2013) 384 Pages # Pale Blue Flames (?) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides none yet Other Series by Author onsite Hoodoo series Themes * The ability to transcend the horrors of life. * The capacity for love and compassion. World Building Setting *New Orleans Places: * Gehenna: * Club Hell: Dante and Lucien's club * Seattle * Oregon Supernatural Elements ✥ Vampires, fallen angel/vampire hybrid, fallen angels, shifters, secret government organizations, secret projects, secret agents, magic, * Mythological Underworld figures: Morningstar, Lilith, Gabriel. Glossary: * CCK—Cross Country Killer: serial killer that Agent Heather Wallace is tracking; * “'Nightkind'”: vampires born and made, * Fallen: underworld beings; Dante’s term for vampires * True Blood: one who was born a vampire—very rare. * "Maker: aks creawdwr, a Fallen creator—According to vampire lore, the last known Maker was called Yahweh, though most knew him by Jehovah....The gods of this world—in all cultures and mythologies—have been the Fallen,...But the only Fallen who could create—places, beings, life itself—were creawdwrs, and only one creawdwr exists at a time. * New Maker (aka creawdwr) has been born, but unforeseen—horrific, man-made events are interfering with the Maker's rise to power. * Ilygad: (THLOO-gad), eye; a watcher; keeper of immortal history; story-shaper; A Fallen/Elohim word originally * Tayeau: (s) hound. Tayeaux (pl); * Great Destroyer: * Fallen: various underworld beings 'Groups & Organizations': * Project Bad Seed: secret psychopathological experiment that corrupted young children (including Dante), turning them into sociopaths and then studying them before ultimately destroying them. * Shadow Branch: World ✥ The real star of this series is a sexy, seductive male vampire. Heavy on satanic mythology, the story follows Dante Baptiste (aka “Dante Prejean” and “S”), a New Orleans vampire who has much more power than he realizes. Dante is the hub of the series, with most of the characters and the action—both positive and negative—centered on him and his powers. In this World, vampires are called “Nightkind,” and there are two types: the extremely rare True Blood (born) vampires and the more common "made" vampires. Can you guess which one Dante is? Other supernatural characters include the Fallen (angels, that is) and various underworld beings. Villains include shadowy government forces and the perpetrators of Project Bad Seed, a secret psychopathological experiment that corrupted young children (including Dante), turning them into sociopaths and then studying them before ultimately destroying them. Each book contains a glossary of Dante’s Cajun phrases as well as many mythological terms. The series title refers to the key element (and character) that drives the series story arc: that a new Maker (aka creawdwr) has been born, but unforeseen, horrific, man-made events are interfering with the Maker's rise to power. Here is one character's explanation of the Maker myth: "A Maker is a Fallen creator. A creawdwr. According to vampire lore, the last known Maker was called Yahweh, though most knew him by his Old Testament name, Jehovah....The gods of this world—in all cultures and mythologies—have been the Fallen,...But the only Fallen who could create—places, beings, life itself—were creawdwrs, and only one creawdwr exists at a time." (Beneath the Skin, p. 46) ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Adrian Phoenix: THE MAKER'S SONG Protagonist ✥ Heather Wallace, the main character and an FBI Special Agent, is on the trail of the Cross Country Killer, also known as CCK, who’s the serial killer she’s been tracking for three years. And now, she's lead to New Orleans when the latest victim is found outside a bar called Club Hell. The owner of the bar is the VERY handsome Dante. While Heather is a mortal woman, Dante is a vampire musician. He not only claims to be a vampire, he's famous for it at Club Hell. Heather, on the other hand, doesn't believe in vampires. ~ GR reader | Natasha ✥ Dante: Owner of Club Hell. Leader of a band called Inferno, a dangerously attractive musician with a dark past. Either the Cross Country Killer or his next victim. Claims to be "nightkind" (vampire). ~ Shelfari Sidekick * Von / What: llygad, aka watcher / Sidekick-to: Dante / About: dedicated to Dante; keeper of immortal history; story-shaper; / Book First Seen: A Rush of Wings #1 (2008), Maker's Song series Characters Chart Resources to fill out chart: *The Maker's Song Series *Fang-tastic Fiction To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Adrian Phoenix ' *'Website: Adrian Phoenix author of Dark Urban Fantasy *'Genres': Urban Fantasy As a writer, a person, and a mother, I’ve always believed in following your dreams, following your heart. It’s also important to keep your heart, so I also believe in being prepared for zombie attacks and can’t stress enough the importance of having regular family drills so every member of the household is zombie-ready. One never knows. Make sure the sofa is ready to push in front of the door. Be clear that if a member of the family is on the wrong side of the door when the zombie action goes down. They remain on the wrong side of the door. The greater good, etc. I live in Springfield, Oregon in a zombie-free home (except when meeting deadlines) with three cats, Amiga, Keats, and Emily and have two sons and three grandchildren and two granddogs. I’m the author of The Maker’s Song and Hoodoo series and short stories (the short stuff usually under Adrian Nikolas Phoenix). I love to read and see movies, enjoy hiking with my granddog, Cielo, (immortalized in Black Dust Mambo and Black Heart Loa), and hanging out with friends. I also love creepy things and yearns to go on a paranormal investigation. I also hope to do a haunted tour one day. ~ Adrian Bio Cover Artist Artist: Craig White — Sources: Cover: A Rush of Wings, Cover: Beneath the Skin, Cover: Etched in Bone, Cover: On Midnight Wings, Other Contributors * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Gallery Books, Pocket * Author / Book Page: # A Rush of Wings: Paperback, 416 pages, Pub: Jan 8th 2008 by Gallery—ISBN 1416541446 # In the Blood: Paperback, 400 pages, Pub: Dec 30th 2008 by Gallery—ISBN 1416541454 # Beneath the Skin: Paperback, 415 pages, Pub: Dec 29th 2009 by Pocket—ISBN 1439137293 # Etched in Bone: Paperback, 382 pages, Pub: Feb 22nd 2011 by Pocket—ISBN 1439137307 # On Midnight Wings: Paperback, 386 pages, Pub: Sept 24th 2013 by Pocket—ISBN 1451645341 # Pale Blue Flames (?) Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—A Rush of Wings (2008): HIS NAME IS DANTE. Dark. Talented. Beautiful. Star of the rock band Inferno. Rumored owner of the hot New Orleans nightspot Club Hell. Born of the Blood, then broken by an evil beyond imagination. — HIS PAST IS A MYSTERY. — F.B.I. Special Agent Heather Wallace has been tracking a sadistic serial murderer known as the Cross Country Killer, and the trail has led her to New Orleans, Club Hell, and Dante. But the dangerously attractive musician not only resists her investigation, he claims to be "nightkind": in other words, a vampire. Digging into his past for answers reveals little. A juvenile record a mile long. No social security number. No known birth date. In and out of foster homes for most of his life before being taken in by a man named Lucien DeNoir, who appears to guard mysteries of his own. — HIS FUTURE IS CHAOS. — What Heather does know about Dante is that something links him to the killer—and she's pretty sure that link makes him the CCK's next target. Heather must unravel the truth about this sensual, complicated, vulnerable young man—who, she begins to believe, may indeed be a vampire—in order to finally bring a killer to justice. But Dante's past holds a shocking, dangerous secret, and once it is revealed not even Heather will be able to protect him from his destiny... ~ Goodreads | A Rush of Wings (The Maker's Song, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—In the Blood (2008): In the bestselling tradition of Laurell K. Hamilton and Patricia Briggs, this thrilling follow-up to the critically acclaimed fantasy debut "A Rush of Wings" is a satisfying and pulse-pounding read, guaranteed to please fans of dark fantasy. — DANTE LIVES — Vampire. Rock star. Begotten son of the fallen angel Lucien. Dante Baptiste still struggles with nightmares and seizures, searching for the truth about his past. It is a quest as seductive as his kiss, as uncontrollable as his thirst, and as unforgiving as his determination to protect one mortal woman at any cost. — KNOWLEDGE KILLS — FBI Special Agent Heather Wallace now knows the extent of the Bureau corruption that surrounds her, but worries that she is losing the battle. And when Dante and his band Inferno come to Seattle on tour, Heather can’t help but be drawn back to the beautiful, dangerous nightkind. But what Heather and Dante don’t know is that new enemies lurk in the shadows, closer than they think . . . and even deadlier than they fear. ~ Goodreads | In the Blood (The Maker's Song, #2) by Adrian Phoenix ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Beneath the Skin (2009): CHAOS CONTROLS HIS FUTURE. ONE MORTAL WOMAN COULD BE HIS SALVATION. THE COUNTDOWN TO ANNIHILATION WILL BEGIN WITH DANTE'S CHOICE.... THE FATE OF THREE WORLDS... — The dark pieces of vampire rock star Dante Baptiste's past are violently emerging, and it is only a matter of time before the Fallen discover he is the creawdwr they have sought for thousands of years. The destruction he left behind in Oregon threatens to reveal his identity as Fallen Maker and True Blood, exposing the young nightkind to shadowy predators -- mortal and supernatural -- who will do whatever it takes to win his favor...or destroy him. — RESTS IN DANTE'S HANDS. — When beautiful FBI special agent Heather Wallace went AWOL on assignment, she chose irresistible Dante over the shady government forces that now stalk them both. Heather has her own secrets of the past to uncover, but she is also the only one who can hold her nightkind lover together when his dangerous quest for the truth threatens to send him over the edge. And as she and Dante fight for their survival, she realizes they must work together to protect their future—before his mysterious destiny tears them apart.... ~ Goodreads | Beneath the Skin (The Maker's Song, #3) ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Etched in Bone (2011): SON OF A FALLEN ANGEL. FORGED IN VAMPIRE'S BLOOD. SWORN TO A MORTAL WOMAN. IF DANTE FALLS, THE WORLD FALLS WITH HIM. . . . — THREE LEGACIES ETCHED IN BONE — More beautiful and powerful than any creature the world has ever seen, Dante Baptiste has become the supreme target of the three worlds that spawned him. The mortal agents of the Shadow Branch have tried to control his mind through psychological torture. The vampire elders who guide nightkind society have plotted to use him in their bloodthirsty bid for power. And the Fallen have waited for millennia for Dante to claim his birthright as their Maker. But Dante belongs to no one—except the woman he loves. . . . — ONE PASSION SWORN IN BLOOD — Determined to face the Fallen and the world on his own terms, Dante hopes to piece together his shattered past and claim his future, with FBI agent Heather Wallace at his side. But in Heather's human family awaits an unexpected enemy. One who could rip Heather from Dante's heart and fill the holes with bullets. One who could force Dante to choose his darkest destiny—as the Great Destroyer. . . . ~ Goodreads | Etched in Bone (The Maker's Song, #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—On Midnight Wings (Sept 24, 2013): A DESPERATE SEARCH. A DARK AND DANGEROUS JOURNEY. AND EVERY STEP COULD DESTROY EVERYONE DANTE LOVES. — ONLY ONE MORTAL WOMAN CAN SAVE HIM . . . — As Dante Baptiste’s true identity as both True Blood and Fallen ripples throughout New Orleans, he and Heather struggle for their lives against different foes, fighting their way back to each other. To free herself from her father’s treachery, Heather accepts help from an ally–and steps into even greater danger﻿. Dante, lost to his brutal past, wavers between his own sense of self and the Bad Seed-programmed S that lurks within, between the never-ending Road and the Great Destroyer. And the danger of becoming both. — . . . UNLESS THE FALLEN REACH HIM FIRST. — Lucien searches frantically for the lovers, all too aware that time is running out. Dark forces continue to gather, eager to possess and manipulate the young vampire for their own ends. The fate of mortals, nightkind, and the Fallen pivots around Dante as he struggles to piece together his shattered psyche and gain control of his power before he rips all three worlds asunder. ~ Goodreads | On Midnight Wings (The Maker's Song, #5) by Adrian Phoenix ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB— Pale Blue Flames (): ~ Goodreads | Untitled (The Maker's Song, #6) First Sentences # A Rush of Wings (2008) — The sweet, cloying odor of blood and honeysuckle hung in the rain-misted courtyard like rancid smoke. # In the Blood (2008): Jon Bronlee cracked open the door and peeked out into the motel parking lot. # Beneath the Skin (2009) — "Are these the people who broke into your house, sweetie?" # Etched in Bone (2011) — "Hey, Pumpkin." Just two simple words spoken into air fragrant with the homey scents of toast and cantaloupe, yet they fractured the club's let-morning peace and iced Heather Wallace's spine. # On Midnight Wings (2013) — Lucien De Noir sat beside the unconscious girl curled on the bed, box springs creaking beneath him. # Pale Blue Flames (?) — Quotes *Adrian Phoenix Quotes (Author of A Rush of Wings) ~ GR *The Maker's Song Series ~ Shelfari Read Alikes (similar elements) Angle Hybrids: * Blood Lily Chronicles * Dark Angels series Vampires & Angels: * Guild Hunter series * Dark Angels series * House of Comarré series * Mortal Instruments * Guardians series New Orleans: * Crescent City series * Genie McQueen series * Kara Gillian series * Valducan series * Sookie Stackhouse series * Annabelle Lee series * Crimson Moon series Vampires: * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Night Huntress series * Vampire Huntress Legend series * Chicagoland Vampires series ‎ * Jill Kismet series * Dante Valentine series * Morgan Kingsley series * Void City series * Black Wings series * Celestial Blues Trilogy * Vampire Babylon series * Sabina Kane series * Vampire Memories series Angels: * Grigori Legacy series * Remy Chandler series * Rogue Mage series * Bobby Dollar series * Matthew Swift series * Celestial Blues Trilogy See Category links at bottom of page Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain A Rush of Wings (The Maker's Song, #1) by Adrian Phoenix *Lists That Contain In the Blood (The Maker's Song, #2) by Adrian Phoenix *Lists That Contain Beneath the Skin (The Maker's Song, #3) by Adrian Phoenix *Lists That Contain Etched in Bone (The Maker's Song, #4) by Adrian Phoenix *Lists That Contain On Midnight Wings (The Maker's Song, #5) by Adrian Phoenix ~ ranked #96 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Books: *Maker’s Song series | ADRIAN PHOENIX ~ Author *The Maker's Song series by Adrian Phoenix ~ GR *Adrian Phoenix ~ FF *The Maker's Song - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *The Maker's Song Series ~ Shelfari *FictFact - Maker's Song series by Adrian Phoenix ~ FictFact *The Maker's Song Series | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing *Adrian Nikolas Phoenix - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (Author) *Adrian Phoenix - The Maker's Song Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Adrian Phoenix: THE MAKER'S SONG ~ summary *Dark Urban Fantasy: A Rush of Wings - Adrian Phoenix ~ whole series summary, excerpts World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Adrian Phoenix: THE MAKER'S SONG ~ world-building *The Maker's Song Series ~ Shelfari *Maker's Song Glossaries, etc: **Maker’s Song Glossary | ADRIAN PHOENIX **Cajun Glossary | ADRIAN PHOENIX **Hoodoo Glossary | ADRIAN PHOENIX **Hoodoo Spells | ADRIAN PHOENIX Reviews: *Preternatural Reviews: Etched in Bone - The Maker's Song #4 *On Midnight Wings - Book #5 of The Maker's Song *Review: On Midnight Wings (Maker's Song #5) | All Things Urban Fantasy Interviews: *Interview Archive | ADRIAN PHOENIX AUTHOR OF DARK URBAN FANTASY Articles: *Top 10 Urban Fantasy Sidekicks | Tor.com Artist: *Craig White - Summary Bibliography Author: *ADRIAN PHOENIX *Goodreads | Adrian Phoenix (Author of A Rush of Wings) Community, Fan Sites: *(3) Adrian Phoenix - FB *Adrian Phoenix (@AdrianPhoenix) | Twitter Gallery of Book Covers A Rush of Wings (The Maker's Song -1)-2008.jpg|1. A Rush of Wings (2008— Maker's Song series) by Adrian Phoenix—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2081569.A_Rush_of_Wings In the Blood (The Maker's Song #2) by Adrian Phoenix .jpg|2. In the Blood (2008— Maker's Song series) by Adrian Phoenix—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2888973-in-the-blood Beneath the Skin (The Maker's Song #3) by Adrian Phoenix.jpg|3. Beneath the Skin (2009— Maker's Song series) by Adrian Phoenix—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6383537-beneath-the-skin Etched in Bone (The Maker's Song #4) by Adrian Phoenix.jpg|4. Etched in Bone (2011— Maker's Song series) by Adrian Phoenix—Art: Craig White|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8230578-etched-in-bone On Midnight Wings (The Maker's Song #5) by Adrian Phoenix .jpg|5. On Midnight Wings (2013— Maker's Song series) by Adrian Phoenix—Art: Craig White?|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10381472-on-midnight-wings Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Lucifer, Devil, etc Category:Lilith or Cain Category:Mad Scientists Category:Underworld Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Great Sidekicks Category:Set in Southern USA Category:Set in New Orleans Category:Vampires Category:Weird Science Category:Set in Seattle or Portland Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Hybrids